There Ain't No Doubt
by MizzUnderstood
Summary: More like Pg-16: Chloe/Lex, Lex plans a trip to set up Chloe and Clark. However, when does a Luthor not have an ulterior motive? CHAPTER 3 UP* Theres a little bit of Slutty!Lana. Theres more to come so bear with me! Thanx!
1. Hey Baby

Hey Baby- No Doubt: Chloe  
  
Hey Baby Hey  
  
Chloe sighed. She couldn't believe shed agreed to come here tonight. She hated to  
dance. Not that she was bad at it, she was just one of those people who preferred to be at  
home reading than out late at night. She leaned against the bar and scanned the room.  
There was Clark, the object of her affections dancing with Lana. She wasn't surprised. She  
knew deep down that the only reason he'd consented to this little trip to Metropolis was  
the petite brunette. Another quick look around and Chloe spotted Pete talking to some tall  
blonde in a red dress. Figures. Her two best friends ditching her for girls. What else was  
new?  
  
Im the kinda girl who hangs with the guys   
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Taking it in try to be feminine with my make up bag   
Watching all the sin  
Misfit I sit  
Lit up Wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls with the tanktops and the flirty ways  
  
Being a minor, she ordered some herbal tea from the bartender. It had been nice of  
Lex to lend them his city home for the weekend. Lex knew about her crush on Clark and  
was only trying to help out. Although, Chloe was positive that Lex hadn't imagined  
himself getting sick and Clark taking it as a chance to invite Miss Perfect. She thought  
this trip would be bonding time for her and Clark. Too late now. The man behind the bar  
handed Chloe her drink. She took a sip, mentally disgusted at all the skimpily dressed  
people in the club. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. Chloe jumped nearly  
dropping her cup.  
  
Im just sippin on chamomile watching boys and girls with their sex appeal   
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom and went to my high school  
  
"Chloe?"  
She turned around and gasped, "Lex! Hi. Feeling better?"  
He nodded and cocked his bald head towards the farm boy and the princess, "Not  
having fun, I take it?" He sounded sympathetic, kind of, disappointed.   
She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah LOADS of fun.", she stood to face him, "Listen,  
Lex, I appreciate the assistance and all but he just doesn't like me. There's nothing anyone  
can do about that. Im just not attractive."  
Lex cringed, "Don't say that. Your beautiful, Chloe," he paused, "I mean it."  
"That puts you in the majority of one but thanks," she put her tea on the bar,  
"You're beautiful too....I mean...wait....that came out wrong..."  
Lex laughed, "Sure it did."  
She blushed.  
"You wanna get out of here?," Chloe raised an eyebrow and Lex laughed again,  
"Platonically, that is! You perverted little girl! What are they teaching you in school these  
days? Sheesh!"   
Chloe smiled brightly.   
  
All the boys say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Girls say girls say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Hey Baby Baby   
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Boys say Boys say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
all the boys get the girls in the back   
  
Clark turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Chloe sitting at the bar  
talking to...was that Lex? When did he get here? He broke away from Lana.  
"Ill be right back ok?"   
She nodded. Clark squirmed his way through the crowd and caught them just as  
they were about to leave.  
"Lex! Chloe! Hey!"  
They turned and Lex grinned, "Hey Clark. Enjoying yourself?"  
Clark knew just what he meant, "Yeah. Where were you guys going?"  
Chloe and Lex made the same cynical smirk and Chloe answered, "Now you  
care?"  
Clark flushed. He'd forgotten all about Chloe, "Im sorry. Its  
just...Lana...and...dancing...and..."   
"Its okay Clark," Lex interrupted, "I was just taking Chloe outside for bit. Go back  
to your cheerleader. We'll see you later."  
With that, the pair turned and exited the club.  
Clark scratched his head, 'That was odd. They aren't gunna...' but before he could  
think about it any further, Lana grabbed his arm and lead him back to the dance floor.  
Clark soon and once again forgot all about Chloe and Lex.   
  
Im the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
and if your hot enough U'll get the pass  
so you can tell ure friends how you made it back  
  
Lex was giggling uncontrollably and Chloe wasnt amused.  
"Im not kidding, high school really is horrible...you have no idea!," She leaned  
against the headrest of the passenger seat as Lex speed along the highway, "Ok well  
maybe you have some idea but Smallville High is definitely the pits."  
Lex nodded, "Go on, tell Dr. Lex all about it."  
"Your mocking me."  
He turned to face her, "Absolutely not. I am one hundred percent serious." He  
smiled, "OK maybe 98% serious and 2% mocking but tell me anyways."  
Chloe laughed, "Ok well first, theres the hos," She watched Lex stifle his chuckle,  
"they'll just do just about anyone. Thats who Pete usually goes for...and then, there are  
the less obvious hos such as..." She stopped.  
"Lana." Lex filled in the blank.  
"You said it not me."  
"She and Fordman ever....?"  
Chloe nodded, "Oh yeah. Of course. However, dont mention that to Clark."  
Lex frowned, "And you?"  
Chloe sighed, "Nope. Im a reporter geek remember? I dont put out like soooome  
people."  
Lex stared at her, "People know you though. You're not entirely geek."  
"Thanks that's real reassuring, Lex."   
  
No matter what they say i'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
and all the girls wanna get with the boys and the boys really like it  
  
All the boys say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Girls say girls say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Hey Baby Baby   
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Boys say Boys say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
all the boys get the girls in the back   
  
Lex looked her up and down. Chloe was indeed pretty, whether she thought so or  
not. Unlike Victoria, who was hot and knew it. He liked that certain insecure innocence in  
a girl. She noticed his staring.  
"What?"  
He jumped, "Nothing. Well, you, actually."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. Your beautiful."  
"You said that already, remember? I made a fool of myself afterwards...any of this  
coming back to you?"  
Lex's blues eyes darkened, "Why do you shut everyone out Chloe?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why wont you let me compliment you?"  
"Because when you do, I wonder how many other girls you've said the same too."  
  
Jump on the stage   
Lets be going crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be acting shady come on baby hey hey baby  
  
"One." He said after a few minutes.  
Chloe slouched, "What was the question?"  
"How many girls I think are beautiful. Just one."  
She sat upright, "What are you saying?"  
"Same as Ive been saying all night. Youre beautiful."  
Chloe squirmed, "Stop it."  
"What?'  
"Saying that."  
"Why?"   
"Because."  
"Not a good enough reason, sweetheart"  
"Dont call me that, Lex."  
He sighed, "Fine," He smiled as she played with the button on her shirt, "Why  
weren't you dancing?"  
"I dont like to."  
"Your a good dancer."  
"How would you know?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
"I watch you."  
"Thats creepy."  
  
Way you rock ure hips you know that it amaze me  
Got me off the hook and nothing else does phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
If no maybe hey baby!  
  
"You know what I mean, Chloe"  
"Do I?"  
"Youre not like the rest."  
She cocked her head, swishing her short blonde hair, "And you are?"  
"No," He paused, "Youre still beautiful."  
"Why are so insistent on hitting on me?"  
"Who says I am?"  
"Im 16 and so not sleeping with you."  
"Thats ok."  
  
Im just sippin on chamomile watching boys and girls with their sex appeal   
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom and went to my high school  
  
Lex pulled over the car, "How long are you gunna fight me?"  
"As long as its fun."  
"Youre such a smart ass."  
"Thank you. I happen to like my ass."  
"I love it too."  
"Watch it, Lex. That kind of love could get you arrested."  
"I live life on the edge."  
Chloe smiled, "I bet."  
Lex leaned close to her in his seat, "You have no idea."  
Chloe responded, "Id like to find out."  
And then, it exploded. All the tension between them burst and Lexs lips met  
Chloes in a harsh, feiry passion. Stars blasted, planets imploded and the entire world  
stopped for that one moment in time.   
  
All the boys say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Girls say girls say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Hey Baby Baby   
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Boys say Boys say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey   
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
Hey baby hey baby hey  
Girls say Girls say  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey  
Way you rock ure hips you know that it amaze me  
Hey Baby Hey Baby hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back! 


	2. Aint it Funny

Author Notes: Theres Slutty!Lana in the end. For all Lana fans, in this story shes a whore.   
If that bothers you, dont read it. Also its Lex/Chloe and Lana/Pete/Clark. Later on it'll   
change tho. Read, Reveiw and Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Aint it funny?  
  
Lex, to Chloes suprise, pulled away first, "Chloe..." He started but shook his head,  
"Oh Chloe..."  
The blonde was confused. One minute, he's kissing her, the next, he looks as if  
hes just killed someone, "Lex, whats a matter? Whats wrong?"  
"This is... I mean, uh, you...so..."   
Chloe smiled, "Im honored. Ive actually managed to reduce one of Americas most  
powerful men to a babbling idiot."   
Lex started to smile but quickly stifled it, "Look, youre a sixteen year old girl.  
Youre hormones are raging and...Im taking advantage..."  
Chloe frowned, "No youre not. Besides in case your short term memory is having  
problems, I kissed you remember?"  
Lex shook his head, "I was just, you know, having fun with you and then  
you...so...I....we...."  
"Once again. Ladies and Gentlemen," she spoke to no one, "Lex Luthor, babbling  
idiot...."  
"Shush up! Im trying to think of the best possible way to stay out of jail here."  
Chloe smiled and looked around, "I dont see any cops."  
Lex groaned, "Chloe!"  
She licked her lips, "Besides you should know better than to invite me into your  
car and tease me."  
"I wasnt..."  
She leaned back, "Please, Lex, dont get all boy scout on me ok? Did you want me  
to kiss you or not?"   
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me   
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be   
But there are facts in our lives we can never change   
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same   
  
"Um...I...Well...." Lex stammered.  
"Ok then Ill just get out of the car and go th-" She was cut off abruptly by Lex  
roughly pressing his lips to hers.   
"Chloe" he pulled away slightly, "We should get back. Clark will start to worry  
and..."  
Chloe scoffed and muttered under her breath.  
"What?"   
She glared at him, "Everythings about Clark isnt it?"  
This took Lex by suprise, "What?! No what...what are you talking about?" He was  
dizzy now.   
"You like him. You took me in the car to make him jealous." she paused, "and  
dont bother denying it. I already knew."  
"I...what? Me and...Clark?", he sighed, "Chloe I didnt take you to make Clark or  
anyone else jealous."  
She snickered, "Why then? Why tempt me and then stop? huh?"  
"I took you in my car because I like you. Your interesting and...witty and..." he  
watched for a reaction, "beautiful..."  
"Cut it out Lex ok? Your not the most trustworthy in my book right now."   
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind   
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side   
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance   
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance   
Lex leaned on the steering wheel, "Is this because you like Clark?"  
Chloe recognized the hurt in his voice. Maybe she was being too rough.  
She still hadnt answered and Lex gulped, "So you do still love him?"  
"I..I dont know. Maybe." He scowled and Chloe touched his arm, "Im trying to be  
honest alright?"  
He pushed her off, "What was this Chloe? Youre a little tease just like Lana.  
Flaunt it but dont give it up. Is that some sort of Smallville motto?"  
"Lex." Chloe whispered, "Lex. Im sorry. I dont know. I got carried away. I..I do  
care for you."  
Lex banged his head on the dashboard, "Do you?"  
She nodded and he put his arm around her. She wiped a tear with the back of  
hand, "This is really fucked up huh?"  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart  
  
"A little." Lex laughed, his anger slowly fading. He leaned down to kiss her again.  
She blocked him and sat up, "I cant. Youll only hurt me."   
"And Clark wouldnt..." He pulled her out from under his arm, "Look, I hate to  
break it to you but Clark likes Lana and from the looks of things she likes him too. I hate  
to be so blunt but there it is, the facts. In actuality, Clark already has hurt you. You have  
to face it, Chloe. Do you really want to be alone waiting for someone you cant have?"  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be   
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me   
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain   
And I don't think that I could face it all again   
  
"No. Your right. I have to move on. I have to see whats in front of me..." she  
grazed his ear with her lips, "You."  
Lex smirked, "Its my money isnt it?," he chuckled as Chloe continued her assault  
on his jaw, "Your a little gold digger. Wouldnt daddy be proud?"  
"Can we not talk about my dad when Im trying to seduce you?" she mumbled  
againt his neck.  
"Chloe," he said and she looked up at him, "I really do care about you too."  
She smiled, "Youre just trying to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I know for a  
fact Luthors dont care about anybody."  
"Im not a Luthor. Just Lex."  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt   
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made   
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid   
  
"Just Lex?," she giggled, "Sounds like a bad TV sitcom."  
"My whole life is a bad TV sitcom."  
"Ditto."  
"Ditto?" Lex raised an eyebrow, "No ones said that since like the 60's."  
"As if you were alive then." she laughed.  
"What if I was?"   
"Then Id ask for the number of your plastic surgeon."  
Lex fake coughed, "Smartass cough cough."  
"Oh no. This how we started this mess. Me being a smartass. You liking my  
ass..."  
"It isss a nice ass."  
Chloe grinned and proceeded to sing mocklingly, "You liiiike me, you wanna  
daaate me, you wanna kisss m-"  
And Lex did. Chloe giggle against his mouth, "Anything to shut me up."   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart   
  
"Luthors dont fall in love." Lex said after a few moments of silence.  
"Okkk?"  
"It makes us weak. Thats what dad always said."  
Chloe scrunched her nose, "Do you believe him?"  
Lex shrugged and Chloe sighed, "I thought you werent a Luthor."  
"Maybe I am. After all, I just made out with a minor."  
Chloe groaned, "Are we back to Angsty Lex?"  
"Please dont refer to my emotions as seperate people. Its a little creepy." He  
chuckled.  
"Snarky Lex, Angsty Lex, Sexy Lex...Oh my!"  
'Sexy Lex eh?"   
Chloe nodded, "It rhymes better if its Sexy Lexy."   
Lex froze, "Say that again."  
Chloe smirked, "Say what?"  
"Dont toy with me."  
Chloe licked her lips, "Poor Sexy Lexy, all turned on and no where to go..."  
Lex glanced down and groaned, "I hate you.  
  
I locked away my heart   
But you just set it free   
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be   
I pushed you far away   
And yet you stayed with me   
I guess this means   
That you and me were meant to be  
  
Clark, Lana and Pete walked out of the club. It was late and Lex and Chloe still  
hadnt returned.  
"You guys see Lex and Chloe since they stepped out earlier?" Clark asked looking  
around.   
Pete shook his head, "You dont think theyre..."  
Lana gasped, "No way. Lex and Chloe? Nah." She ran a hand up Clarks arm, "Im  
sure theyre fine. Come on. Lets go back to the house okay?"   
Clark nodded reluctantly and Pete frowned, "What about me?"  
Lana looked him up and down and girnned wickedly, "You could come too. Clark  
doesnt mind sharing right?"  
It took a minute for both boys to realize what she meant.   
"Oh. OH!"   
Lana was already halfway down the street. Pete ran off after her.   
Clark glanced around again and noticed Lexs car not too far down the road.  
Maybe they were in there. He squinted and used his X ray vision to see inside.  
"OH MY G-D!" They were...they were...they were in there all right.  
"JEEZ!" Clark shook his head to rid it of the image which in all honesty was  
pretty hot and...   
"What the hell am I saying?" he thought and turned to race back to the house. He  
hoped Lana could take his mind off the disturbing reality that Chloe was quite possibly  
a...girl.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart 


	3. All or Nothing

Author Notes: ummm I have none. Wow. Ok well then just read it.   
  
Chapter 3: All or Nothing  
  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older  
  
Lex sped along the highway to G-d knows where. Chloe sat leaning against the  
semi open window. She sighed softly and he looked over at her. Her eyes were a little  
watery and her gaze was at nothing imparticular. It made Lexs stomach flip flop.   
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, never letting his eyes leave the road  
ahead. When she didnt answer he nodded, "Clark?" She sat up quick and nervously and it  
was all the answer Lex needed. He stopped the car and glared at her, "You know what  
your problem is?"  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight somone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
  
"Enlighten me." Chloe said a little harshly.  
Lex shut the window, "How can you love someone when they keep stepping on  
your heart? If someone kept doing that to me Id hate them by now."  
Her next words made Lexs eyes pop out, "Do you hate me?"  
"What? Chloe..no..how could you even say that?"   
She frowned, "Because our whole problem is my feelings for Clark even though  
he keeps hurting me...right?" Lex nodded, "Well, look at yourself...You keep coming  
after me and I keep hurting you...Youre a hypocrite."  
"I...yes but Im willing to go through all that for you..."  
Chloe sighed, "Then I guess we have the same problem."  
Just then, Lex's cellphone rang.  
"Hello?"  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
"Clark..." Lex said glancing over at Chloe, "Yes shes here, Yes were fine."  
He scowled, "Yeah well be back soon. Dont worry. Okay Clark bye."  
He closed the phone, "Guess you got your wish. Loverboy is looking for us--well  
you anyways."  
"Are we going back?" she sounded a little..disappointed.  
Lex shrugged, "If you want...wait what am I saying? of course you do. Lex is a  
fun toy and all but when Clark calls Chloe beckons. Pathetic."  
Chloe glared at him, "Thats not true, Lex!"   
"Really?" He snapped, "I never would have guessed."  
Chloe opened the car door and stepped out, "Im walking."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Chloe get back in the car..."  
"No!"  
  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
"Chloe..." he pulled up alongside her, "Get back in the car, This is Metropolis  
youll get raped if you walk alone."  
"Ill get raped if I get back in the car so whats the difference." Ouch. That one hurt.  
"Chloe." Lex pleaded, "Id never hurt you...Just get back in the car."  
"Do I believe that?"  
Lex smirked, "Clark would never forgive me if you got hurt."  
Chloe stopped walking, "I hate you." she said as she sat back in the car.  
"I know but I like you."   
She chuckled, "This is so third grade, the boy loves the girl, and how much the  
girl hates the boy is how much more the boy loves her."  
Lex spun the car around and headed toward the house, "I thrive off a challenge."  
"I bet. Is that why you didnt go after Lana?"   
"Chloe. Dont be mean."  
She shrugged, "Sorry." She wasnt sorry at all.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Depends."   
Lex ignored that comment, "How hard do you think it would be for you to forget  
Clark?"  
"Sometimes I think itd be easy to just find someone else. Someone better."  
  
There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
  
"And other times?"   
"I think Ive already found them."  
  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it  
  
"Who?"  
Chloe made a most serious face and said, "You."  
  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell  
"Dont tease me."  
"Im not."  
"Your really willing to just forget the love of your life for me?"  
"Who said he was the love of my life?"  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
"I dont want a half relationship...you gotta give too, ok?"  
"I know."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes."  
  
Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
  
The pulled into the driveway. Chloe leaned over to kiss him and Lex let her. His  
heart was pulling him closer and closer to her and he was content to ignore the little voice  
in his brain telling him this could only end in heartache. For everyone.  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all 


End file.
